tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ośmiogród
Informacje Ośmiogród jest największym krajem w unii a zawdzięcza to połączeniu ośmiu mniejszych, które osobno szybko zostały by wcielone do innych państw. Z racji owego zjednoczenia mamy tu niemałą różnorodność kulturową i architektoniczną, jednak pomimo małych sprzeczności pomiędzy sobą zawsze wychodzi im to na dobre. Dzięki zasadzie podziału na grody, dawne miasta-państwa mogą w spokoju koegzystować bez zbędnej ingerencji w swoje tradycje i wewnętrzne zasady. Podział owy ułatwia ogromna rzeka Denper, która ma w tym kraju wiele odnóży. Ponad to kraj ten jest niezwykle różnorodny pod względem terenów. Na północy góry spod których lasy iglaste rozchodzą się i mieszają z liściastymi by ostatecznie pozostawić te drugie, które dominują w krajobrazie. Jest też wiele dolin i pól a wszystko to rozciąga się wzdłuż oceanu na wschodniej granicy. Każdy z ośmiu grodów posiada własnego władcę, który ma pełną władzę na swoim terytorium lecz tylko najwyższy z nich może nosić tytuł króla Ośmiogrodu i zasiadać na tronie w stolicy kraju, Headland. Jako najlepsza droga lądowa do handlu, rozmaite zasoby surowców i dostęp do otwartej wody, kraj ten uchodzi z najlepiej prosperujący w całej Unii South Pillar i jest podstawą gospodarczą a tutejszy król jest jedną z czołowych osobistości gdy chodzi o sprawy całego sojuszu. Lokacje Miasta: Bearmed - Położone u stup gór Bearmed to surowe miasto zbudowane na planie koła. Z zewnątrz otacza je ogromna palisada odgradzająca niższą dzielnicę miasta, z której wychodzą dwie również drewniane bramy. Wewnątrz niej pełno jest prostych, niewyróżniających się budowli, w większości drewnianych. Tak zwana "drewniana dzielnica" stanowi większość miasta. Mamy tam dostęp do wszystkich potrzebnych usług, handlarzy, rzemieślników, barów, wszystko za słuszną cenę i w odpowiedniej obsłudze. Jest to też miejsce siedziby sławnej Gildii Druidów, "Złotej Mandragory". Pomimo wielu tawern oferujących sowity napitek jest tylko jedna gospoda w której możemy się zatrzymać "Grizzler". Przemieszczamy się po ulicach zataczając kręgi wokół kamiennego muru odgradzającego "kamienna dzielnicę". Wewnątrz niej umieszczono domy wysoko urodzonych mieszkańców Grodu Bearmed oraz mały pałac obecnego lorda, którym jest Gustav Bearmed. W kamiennym murze znajduje się tylko jedna brama, która od razu prowadzi nas do Alei Chwały gdzie znajdują się posągi Bohaterów. Jest to główna ulica jednak zwykłych mieszkańców się tam na ogół nie wpuszcza. Przechadzając się po ulicach tego miasta łatwo odczuć chłód, jedynie latem jest w tym regionie na tyle ciepło by móc ujrzeć miejscowych bez futra, jednak mimo to ludzie są tam ze sobą zżyci i dobrze traktują zarówno siebie nawzajem jak i przejezdnych. Należy jednak uważać gdyż są to także ludzie skorzy do awantur i chętnie udowadniają że nie bez powodu w ich Herbie znajduje się Niedźwiedź. Plan miasta Crossing - Crossing do największy i za razem najmniej urodzajny z grodów. Mimo to, miasto Crossing wciąż twardo stoi regularnie przypiekane przez letni upał. Mieszkańcom to jednak nie przeszkadza. Od kilkunastu pokoleń mury tego miasta chronią ludzi, którzy odnajdują pokrzepienie w wierze. Wewnątrz nich znajduje się symetryczna, kamienna struktura ze wspaniałą świątynią Ceipheida w centrum oraz małymi placykami we wschodnim i zachodnim skrzydle. Na północy miasta, pod jedyną ścianą która niema bramy znajduje się pałac, który przerobiono na pełen kompleks wojskowy, którego główną częścią jest Gildia Inkwizytorów. Ostatnimi czasy włączono weń także Gildię Elementalistów jednak nie jest to żaden problem dla współczesnego władcy. Lord Ezekiel Headland Crossing zgodnie z tradycją pełni rolę Mistrza Inkwizycji a zarazem Generała Crossing i Mistrza Gildii Inkwizytorów. Inkwizycja pełni całą masę zadań w tym regionie, od straży miejskiej po rolę najemników. Nic więc dziwnego, że na ulicach pełno inkwizytorów strzegących porządku. Samo miasto nie posiada zbyt wielu rozrywek, zwłaszcza że hazard i spożywanie alkoholu za dnia są zakazane. Nie przeszkadza to jednak w prowadzeniu interesu karczmom "Wierny Człek" i "Błogosławiony Kąsek". Pomimo surowości zasad region ten jest dość tolerancyjny, nie trzeba się tu wstydzić czarnej magii lub niechlubnego fechtunku jeżeli nie szkodzimy tym nikomu. Plan Miasta Crowsong - Tereny Crowsong to ponure miejsce. Jako iż od tych terenów zaczynają się wzniesienia, które przechodzą później w zimne tereny Smoczego Szczytu pogoda często bywa pochmurna i jest tu dość zimno w porównaniu z resztą kraju (nie licząc okolic Bearmed). Samo miasto również nie wydaje się być gościnnym miejscem. Posępne mury i szare ulice niejednego mogą zniechęcić do odwiedzenia tego miejsca. 500 lat temu, przed powstaniem Smoczego Rowu tereny Crowsong były własnością Smoczego szczytu jednak po oddzieleniu całość rozwijała się samodzielnie, wynikiem tego jest mieszana architektura, która przywodzi na myśl zarówno stare miasta północy jak i klasyczne budowle z Ośmiogrodu. Miasto to powstało na planie bardzo dokładnego pięcioboku i z czasem podzieliło się na pięć dzielnic, każdej przypada mały teren pomiędzy jedną z wież a pałacem. Owy pałac znajduje się w centrum miasta i nie jest zamieszkany przez żadnego lorda gdyż takowego niema. Raz w miesiącu lub przy ważnych okolicznościach zbiera się w nim Rada z Crowsong złożona z pięciu najważniejszych osób w mieście oraz sołtysa pobliskiej wioski. Budowa pałacu odzwierciedla ponurość miasta i podkreśla jego dziwaczność dzięki wysokiej, nieregularnej w budowie wierzy. Kolejnym powodem dla którego Crowsong nie cieszy się popularnością jest jego rozplanowanie. Nie mamy tu ani placu ani określonego dystryktu handlowego przez co aby coś załatwić trzeba się czasem nachodzić gdyż dzielnice mają monopol na określone usługi. Nocą lepiej uważać bo po ulicach kręcą się kultyści Mazoku Dark Stara, którzy spotykają się w zniszczonej świątyni (jedynej świątyni w mieście). Według legendy pod miastem znajduje się olbrzymia nekropolia z czasów Smoczych Wieków. Plan miasta Więcej o Crowsong * W północnej dzielnicy mamy dostęp do rzemieślników jak na przykład zakład płatnerski lub kowalski. Ten drugi znany jako "Palce Mistrzów" mieści się w wieży połączonej z koszarami i jest to największy zakład w mieście oraz własność jednej z pięciu najbardziej wpływowych osób, rzemieślniczki i inwestorki Army Bantex. * W dzielnicy wschodniej możemy łatwo zaopatrzyć się w zioła i pożywienie. We ''thumb|400px|Mapa z podziałem na Grody''wschodniej wieży mamy dostęp do ogromnego zakładu "Czarny Bliszcz", własności słynnego lekarza i Druida Nicolasa Ivi, który hoduje tam rozmaite rośliny. * Zachodnia dzielnica jest dzielnicą magów. Jest tam kilka mniejszych bibliotek, zakład alchemiczny oraz wielka gildia Czarnej Magii należąca do potężnej Maven Catwitch. Magiczna wieża gildii (łącząca się z mniejszą wierzą z murów) wzbija się wysoko ponad inne budowle dając o sobie znać już z poza miasta. * Południowo-wschodnia dzielnica nosi miano slumsów nie bez powodu. To właśnie w niej gromadzi się biedota. Dzięki ingerencji gildii Handlarzy, która w każdym mieście ma swoja siedzibę jest tam jednak mały targ z różnorodnymi towarami. O dzielnicy chodzą dziwne pogłoski jakoby wbudowana w wieżę Gildia Naukowców prowadziła eksperymenty na ludziach a Mirabell Morfina pilnuje by sprawa nie została nagłośniona. * Dzielnica południowo-zachodnia jest spokojnym miejscem dzięki wpływom największej karczmy w mieście znanej jako "Szpon", która sama pędzi swoje wyjątkowe trunki. Wbudowaną w wieżę wielką gildią strzelców która jest najstarszą z gildii w tym regionie (ponoć istniała jeszcze przed odłączeniem od Smoczego Szczytu) zarządza wpływowy Mark Blackraven. Mamy tu też siedzibę najemników. Garden - Garden jest stosunkowo młodą dzielnicą w porównaniu do reszty kraju, szybko jednak zyskała na znaczeniu dzięki korzystaniu z dobrodziejstw bujnej roślinności oraz handlu zagranicznemu (i to aż z dwoma krajami). Miasto garden wzniesione na planie sześcioboku od lat jest przyjaznym miejscem. Drobny mur bez krzykliwych wież oraz ciekawa architektura a wszystko w pięknej obsadzie zieleni, zarówno w mieście jak i poza nim. Odwiedzającym zawsze poleca się zajrzeć do pokaźnych ogrodów w południowo-zachodniej części miasta. Garden posiada długą tradycję magiczną w wyniku czego mamy tu największą w kraju bibliotekę oraz wspaniała gildię Szamanizmów Żywiołów. Interesująca może się też wydać gildia "Pół na Pół", gildia magów bojowych i magicznych szermierzy. W centrum miasta, zaraz na przeciw placu znajduje się ogromny, wspaniały pałac (to jego częścią jest wspomniana biblioteka) z którego wyrasta ogromne drzewo będące ikoną miasta. Obecny władca Luke Garden oddany tradycji od kilkunastu lat pełni rolę Arcymaga jednak mimo to doskonale radzi sobie też w roli władcy i pilnuje by utrzymać dobre stosunki zarówno z sąsiednimi grodami jak i przygranicznymi państwami. Plan miasta Headland - Headland to centrum kraju a sporą jego część zajmuje rzeka, która dzieli dzielnicę na kilka mniejszych obszarów, zapewnia to jednak różnorodność krajobrazów gdyż jako centrum zawiera po trochu z natury każdego grodu. Samo miasto Headland jak łatwo się domyśleć jest największym i najlepiej zbudowanym miastem. Z grubych murów wystaje sześć wież strażniczych obserwujących okolice dookoła. Częścią północno-zachodniego muru jest zamek królewski. Miasto to jest przede wszystkim miastem handlu co można zauważyć po ogromnym placu w centrum miasta, który jest obstawiony straganami i sklepami świadczącymi rozmaite usługi. Dodatkowo ten ogromny dystrykt handlowy rozrasta się wzdłuż ulic głównych i kilku mniejszych uliczek. Ciężko się więc dziwić iż jest to miejsce głównej siedziby gildii "Ośmiu Karatów" czyli gildii Handlowej Ośmiogrodu. Poza centrum miasto możemy podzielić na trzy dzielnice. Dzielnicę pałacową, która prócz zamku wraz z koszarami oraz sławną gildią rycerską "Silver Knights" dzieli się jeszcze na stare miasto i rejon bogatych mieszkańców. Dzielnicę Areny gdzie jak nazwa wskazuje znajduje się arena turniejowa dla śmiałków z całego kraju (i z poza niego), mamy tam też siedzibę gildii najemników. Oraz dzielnicę robotniczą gdzie mieszka większa część populacji miasta, tam też znajduje się pokaźnych rozmiarów świątynia. Dzielnicę rozsławia karczma "Paluszki i Precelki" o niezwykle oryginalny menu. Miasto pomimo dobrych warunków miasto często cieszy się nieciekawą opinią a to za sprawą "Gildii Złodziei". Co prawda na ogół omijają wędrownych Handlarzy a rabują miejscowych bogaczy, wielu unika trasy przez Headland w obawie o swoje dobra. Plan miasta Liowar - Na granicy lasu u podnóża gór mieści się miasto Liowar. Lub Twierdza Liowar jak niektórzy zwykli mawiać a to za sprawą iż miasto faktycznie przypomina fortecę. Ogromne mury ogrodzone fosą i most zwodzony w jedynej bramie obstawionej potężnymi wieżami mogą dać wrażenie iż patrzymy na ogromny zamek. Wewnątrz znajduje się dokładnie rozplanowane kamienne miasto. Patrząc z góry można by określić plan miasta jako "kwadrat w kwadracie". W centrum znajduje się wysoka wieża która pełni rolę zamku, wokół wybudowane są wille najbogatszych mieszkańców. Wspomniana struktura otoczona jest ulicą, wokół której wybudowano sklepy i zakłady rzemieślnicze. Na rogach "dzielnicy sklepów" znajdują się siedziby gildii: Handlu, Szermierki oraz najlepszej w kraju gildii Alchemików "Kręgu Równowagi". Wokół tego znajduje się ulica główna, odgrodzona od murów blokami mieszkalnymi oraz świątynią i jedyną karczmą w mieście "Pod Grzywą". Ze względu na brak możliwości rozbudowy mieszkańcy zaczęli stawać mieszkania jedno nad drugim, udało im się jednak zachować przejrzystość i prostotę dzięki czemu łatwo się tam odnaleźć. Wrażenia ze spotkania z mieszkańcami są różne. Często można odnieść wrażenie że osoba która jest tam dla nas miła po prostu coś od nas chce. Ze względu na historię grodu pełną zdrad i intryg ciężko się dziwić podejrzliwości i podstępności mieszkańców. Jednak możemy być spokojni gdyż zawsze można tam na kogoś liczyć. Choć nie zawsze za darmo. Plan miasta Lock - Tereny Grodu Lock to przede wszystkim lasy i polany oraz skaliste wybrzeża. Miasto Lock jest miastem portowym i pomimo bujnej roślinności wokół żyje głównie z morza. Miasto choć nie świeci urodzajem to jest pełne życia. Tam zawsze się coś dzieje, zawsze ktoś gdzieś się śpieszy, lub coś załatwia, wpada w kłopoty i bójki lub rozgłasza swe dokonania. Pomimo luźnej struktury murów miasto jest niezwykle bezpiecznym miejscem. Wszyscy pomagają sobie z uśmiechem zgodnie z mottem "gość w domu Bóg w domu a sąsiad twym najbliższym bratem". Choć większość tych zdarzeń ma miejsce wokół placu lub karczmie "Za Burtą" to całe miasto zdaje się być poruszone przez rozmaite historie dnia codziennego. Sporą część bo aż jedną trzecią zajmuje dzielnica portowa. Tam też nie braknie życia i nie chodzi wcale o karczmę "Pijamy Morszczyn" tam po prostu nie da się siedzieć w miejscu. Nie zabrakło również zamku Lorda Vincenta van Lock'a wraz z wojskiem i małym portem, gdzie też niemało jest zapału. Nie wspominając o niezwykle głośnej gildii "Avangarda", gildii piratów (choć tak naprawdę przestępcami nie są). Nawet gildia "Aquamagów" nie należy do cichych miejsc. Jednak gdy zapada zmrok miasto chnie. Wszyscy ludzie wracają do domów by przygotować się na następny dzień pełen wrażeń a puste ulice przeszywa jedynie echo pijackich śpiewów w towarzystwie jasnego światła latarni morskiej. Plan miasta Whitemount - Większość terenów Whitemount to pola i równiny. Jest to więc świetne miejsce dla hodowli białych koni, z których ta okolica tak słynie. Samo białe miasto Whitemount nie cieszy się jednak zbytnią popularnością w śród innych grodów. Ludzie tam są na ogół niemili i zadufani w sobie. Wewnątrz okrągłych murów panuje wyraźna hierarchia. Centrum miasta stanowi "górna dzielnica". Mamy tam wiele sklepów, wspaniałą karczmę "Biały Rumak", wielką gildię jeźdźców "Husarię", gildię handlarzy, Arenę wyścigową. Wszystko pięknie ale do wielu miejsc nie wpuszczają biedniejszych i przyjezdnych. Dlaczego? "bo tak". Muszą się oni zadowolić targiem w "dolnej dzielnicy" i małą gospodą "Siwa Klacz". Jak by to nie był szczyt nierówności prawie jedną trzecią miasta zajmuje dzielnica pałacowa, z oddzielnym murem dla bogaczy oraz umierającego Lorda Claudiusza Whitemount. Wędrując po mieście można zauważyć ozdobne mury i rzeźby, zwłaszcza na ważniejszych budowlach jak na przykład w świątyni, nie wszystkich jednak zadowala taka forma modernizacji miasta. Plan miasta Wioski: Badrock - Skromna wioska Grodu Crowsong położona nieopodal Smoczego Rowu, wydobywa się tu Obsydian. Ostatnimi czasy mówi się iż wioska jest nawiedzona przez złego ducha choć tawerna "Skała Macierzysta" korzysta z tego jako reklamy. Borno - Położona w sercu lasu wioska Grodu Liowar gdzie hoduje się owoce oraz uprawia ryż. Znajduje się tu także karczma "Rapsodia" za którą mamy małą hodowlę truskawek. Colegoil - Spora, dobrze prosperująca wioska w Grodzie Bearmed, wręcz małe miasteczko. Prócz kopalni więgla, soli, srebra i małej kopalni żelaza (przerabianego na stal) mamy tu wiele usług niedostępnych w przeciętnych wioskach jak sklep z bronią i pancerzem lub zakład alchemiczny+druid a nawet mała biblioteka. W centrum znajduje się spora karczma "Srebrny Niedźwiedź" gdzie nie brak rozmaitych trunków. Crozed - Kolejna wioska górnicza tym razem na równinach Grodu Crossing. Wydobywa się tu przede wszystkim żelazo i srebro. Dan - Umieszczona w przełęczy wioska na obrzeżach Grodu Liowar. Wydobywa się tu złoto oraz żelazo i węgiel. Można też spróbować wybornego wina z karczmy "Złoty Lew". Flora - Wioska Grodu Garden, niemal ukryta wśród lasów. Jest zintegrowana z ogromnymi sadami owocowymi. Bezmięsne dania gospody "Bratek" nie robią furory lecz klientów przyciąga umieszczona obok mała winiarnia. Juna - Średnich rozmiarów leśna wioska z Grodu Headland. Utrzymuje się ze zbieractwa oraz handlu z przejezdnymi. Mamy tu gospodę "Solo", wiecznie odnawiana z racji częstych awantur. Less - Wzniesiona nad jeziorem Less któremu zawdzięcza nazwę wioska na terenach Grodu Whitemount. W "Smazonym Szuwarze" mamy możliwość zjedzenia niezwykłych dan z ryb tutaj złowionych (w tym niesławnego Szuwara z Less). Mamy tu też trochę pól uprawnych. Mudstock - Wioska Mudstock w Grodzie Lock położona jest przy lesie nad północnym ujściem rzeki Denper. Zajmuje się ona głównie wyrębem drewna choć mamy na miejscu również kilka mniejszych hat rybackich. Pomimo iż jest to wioska mamy do dyspozycji aż dwie tawerny "Woodstock" oraz "Snonestock". Ta pierwsza słynie z lepszego jadła jednak tylko w tej drugiej rozrywkę zapewniają wspaniali bardowie. Samza - Ukryta w lasach u wybrzeży Grodu Lock wioska utrzymuje się głównie z polowań i zbieractwa. W centrum wioski znajduje się spory pomnik z brązu przedstawiający jej założyciela. Starow - Małe miasteczko na terenach Grodu Headland, choć posiada kilka pól stabilność zapewnia sobie handlem gdyż tutejszy szlak jest pełen kupców. Stabe - Jest to mała wioska w Grodzie Whitemount. Mamy tu wiele pól uprawnych oraz sporą stajnię choć nie tak dobrze zaopatrzoną jak ta w mieście Whitemount. Tawerna "Kobyła" nie jest zbyt zachwycająca lecz innej niema więc nikt nie narzeka. Strav - Pomimo położenia na suchych równinach Grodu Crossing i bliskości granicy ze Złotymi Piaskami, tereny wioski Straw są niezwykle urodzajne. Mamy to ogromne pola rozmaitych warzyw i zbóż. Jest też niezwykła karczma "Magiczna Kajzerka" słynąca z magicznych wypieków i wybornej Herb-aty. Tezor - Tezor to uboga wioska w Grodzie Headland. Dawniej utrzymywali się z Górnictwa lecz po zawaleniu się kopalni żyją z drobnego handlu i hodowli bydła. Miejsca: thumb|left|900px|Mapa z ważniejszymi lokacjami Fort w Lwiej Przełęczy - Fort ten przez ponad pół milenium służył (i służy nadal) grodowi Liowar do kontroli i obrony wybrzeża, zwłaszcza w czasach najazdów z za morza. Fort Północnej Puszczy - Słabo zachowany, drewniany port w sercu lasu. Była to jedna z głównych baz grodu Liowar. Fort Rzeczny - Podrujnowany fort wzniesiony przez żołnierzy z Whitemount. Odkąd opuszczono go po nieudanej serii ataków na Fort Północnej Puszczy chodzą pogłoski że miejsce to jest przeklęte. Fort Zieleni - Budowę zaczęło Crossing lecz dokończyło Headland. Był to ważny punkt dla grodu Crossing dlatego też zawsze walczyli tam jak mogli. Dziś jest to zabytek używany przez inkwizytorów podczas manewrów i ćwiczeń. Polana Niezgody - Jako ważny punkt strategiczny podczas wojny pięciu plemion miejsce to zmieniło właściciela dziesiątki razy. Ostatecznie należy do Headland. Do dziś można tam odczuć smród przesiąkniętej krwią ziemi. Posępny Klif - Wydrążone przez przypływy wzniesienie. W czasach najazdów z nad morza była to główna siedziba najeźdźców. Dziś jednak niema tam po nich nawet śladu. Przełęcz Samobójców - Wąska przełęcz w kształcie odwróconej litery Y. Miejsce to zyskało swą nazwę poprzez dziesiątki śmiałków którzy szli tam udowodnić swą odwagę i siłę (a wielu nie wróciło). Podczas regularnych kampanii przeciwko potworom urządzanych przez Bearmed i Liowar dziesiątki bohaterów przechodzi tamtędy by dostać się w samo serce Wzgórz Bestii. Ruiny Kultu Sukuba - Jedno z pierwszych plemion zamieszkujące tereny dzisiejszego Starow było wyznawcami jednego z pomniejszych lordów Mazoku. Wygonieni przez Crossingów usunęli się na wybrzeże i na lata ukryło w lesie. W końcu pokazali swe oblicze chcąc dokonać zemsty jednak żołnierze Crossing zrównali ich z ziemią. Ruiny Świątyni Ceipheida - Około 50 lat temu próbowano wnieść wiarę w Ceiphieda na tereny grodu Crowsong jednak w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wszyscy tamtejsi kapłani zniknęli a świątynia została zdewastowana. Według plotki przez jakiś czas po doprowadzeniu do ruiny świątynia była miejscem spotkań Kręgu Ognia. Historia Historia Kraju: Przed wieloma wieki tereny dzisiejszego Ośmiogrodu zamieszkiwane były przez dziesiątki wojujących ze sobą plemion. Niewiele ponad sześćset lat temu wyłoniło się pięć rodów głównych, były to: Lion, Lock, Twinhead, Whitehorse oraz Crossing. Tak zwana "Wojna pięciu plemion" toczyła się przez ponad półtora wieku a rody walczyły w niej umacniając swą władzę i zabierając ziemie. Jedno pokolenie po powstaniu "Smoczego Rowu" stan grodów zaczął ulegać zmianom. Sto pięćdziesiąt lat po tym zdażeniu rody Twinhead, Lock oraz Crossing zakładając "Sojusz Wschodni" stanęły naprzeciw wspólnym wrogom: Leoheart, Whitehorse, Bearmed i Smoczej Czerni. Podczas kolejnej wielkiej wojny "Wojny siedmiu plemion" Imperium Słońca (wówczas znane jako "Kraj Wschodzącego Słońca") dołączyło do konfliktów i rozpoczęło inwazję od środka terenów wojujących narodów zakładając potężną frakcję "Las Słońca". Przez kolejne sto lat, wojny i nowe sojusze oraz zdrady nie ustawały. Aż w końcu, osiemdziesiąt lat temu, po długim czasie zawieszenia broni, jako wzór dla wszystkich ostatecznie zostaje ogłoszony pokój a osiem miast-państw stworzyło jeden wielki kraj Ośmiogród. Od tamtej pory pomimo małych konfliktów wewnętrznych są oni dobrze rozwiniętym krajem handlu oraz jako pierwsi dążą do utrzymania dobrych stosunków międzynarodowych. Historia Grodów: Crossing - Ponad sześćset lat temu pierwsi potomkowie rodu Crossing stali na czele całego klanu podporządkowując sobie tereny na granicy z pustynią świetlików. Jako oddani wierni naukom smoka Szhinzoku Ceipheida, ludzie Crossingów byli jednym z pierwszych plemion, które odkryło tajniki magii i posiadało białych magów. Ich pierwotnym celem był pokój choć często metodami zbrojnymi. Całą ich ideologię zmieniło spotkanie z innym plemieniem, którego nazwa została wymazana z kart historii. Plemię to przysięgało służyć pomniejszemu lordowi Mazoku (The Lesser Lord, The Great Succubus). Rozpoczął się oczywisty konflikt pomiędzy światłem a mrokiem. Crossingowie tworząc pierwszą w historii kontynentu Inkwizycję zniszczyli główną siedzibę kultu Mazoku i zmusili plemię do ukrycia w lasach na wybrzeżu. Była to wielka i ciężka walka zwłaszcza iż czarna magia kultystów pozwalała im opętać umysły przeciwników. W bitwie tej bohatersko oddał życie Bazyli Crossing I "Śmiały" w wyniku czego rud Crossingów został zepchnięty na bok a władzę przejął Generał i Inkwizytor Alistar (później zwany Alistarem I "Walecznym"). Przez następne pokolenia dynastia "Alistarów" starała się odbudować straty po wojnie z wyznawcami Mazoku. Z powodu strat zostali zagonieni przez plemię Twinhead w kozi róg. Stojąc na skraju zagłady postanowili sprzymierzyć się z tajemniczym klanem Bellbloom. Od tamtej pory legendy o potężnej i przerażającej mocy klanu rozchodziły się równie szybko co Crossing poszerzało swe ziemie. W końcu jednak musieli ograniczyć podboje z powodu małej ilości ludzi do obrony. Nikt nie śmiał zaatakować terenów Crossing. Ani Twinhead, ani Smocza Czerń, nawet potęga militarna Whitehorse niebyła w stanie na dobre odbić im terytoriów. Nikt, prócz sekty Sukuba, która odbudowała się i rozpoczęła szturm w imię zemsty. Wtedy właśnie Alistar VIII "Nieszczęsny" zobaczył jak mroczna jest moc Bellbloomów, którzy dziesiątkami gromili setki kultystów. Sam jednak bał się walczyć z nimi. Tak też Crossing stali się częścią "Sojuszu Wschodniego". W zamian za współpracę ród Lock i dawni wrogowie, Twinhead zaplanowali eksterminację rodu Bellbloom. Udało im się choć nie bez poważnych strat (w tak zwaną "Noc Błękitnej Krwi"). Niewiele po tym Alistar VIII zmarł bezdzietnie (według legendy była to klątwa Bellbloomów)a władza wróciła w ręce Crossingów. Ci jednak kontynuowali politykę poprzedników walcząc dla sojuszu. Początkowo zajmowali się walką z "Przymierzem Księżyca" jednak odkąd "Las Słońca" stanął im na drodze niebyli w stanie udzielać się na froncie. W tym samym czasie dzikie klany zstąpiły z pustyni świetlików chcąc podbić tereny, które należały właśnie do Crossing. Przez następne dekady Crossing pełniło rolę strażnika południa. Niewiele po zakończeniu najazdów ogłoszono rozejm pomiędzy ośmioma miastami-państwami. Sto lat pokoju zaowocowało zjednoczeniem oraz narodzinami nowego kraju, Ośmiogrodu. W międzyczasie Baltazar Crossing II posiadając jedynie córkę Felicję zmarł przedwcześnie. Jako jeden z fundamentów pokoju, najmłodszy syn najwyższego władcy z Headland poślubił Felicję i dał początek władcom Crossing jakich znamy do dziś (np. Inkwizytor, Ezekiel Headland Crossing). Lock - Według legendy ludzie z Lock przybyli z za morza. Nie jest to do końca prawdą. O ile założyciele rodu faktycznie przybyli z innego lądu (nie ustalono jakiego) to większość mieszkańców była już tam wcześniej. Mieszkańców wybrzeży od zawsze cechowała skłonność do bójek oraz przyjazne nastawienie. W zasadzie od samego początku skłóceni byli z sąsiednim ludem, Lion (głównie za sprawą ich wodza Eryka Liona I ). Przez lata Lock i Lion walczyły jedynie między sobą, aż do momentu najazdów z nad morza kiedy to chordy najeźdźców przybyły statkami ze wschodu chcąc zagrabić co się da. Udało im się nawet wtargnąć do zamku Lock wyganiając tamtejszych mieszkańców i zabijając żołnierzy. Nie tylko Lock ale i Lion były zagrożone dlatego też wódz Ludvic van Lock wraz z synem władcy Lion (Leonem Lionem) utworzyli sojusz, na mocy którego mieli razem odbić ziemie Lock a następnie dokonać zamachu stanu w Lion. Po odbiciu zamku Lock rozpoczęli oblężenie Twierdzy Lion lecz ponieśli sromotną klęskę. Zarówno Ludvic jak i jego sprzymierzeniec zostali pojmani. Niewiele po tym Generał Roch na prośbę córki Ludvica, Clary poprowadził kampanię mającą na celu odbicie ich wodza z niewoli Lion. Kampania ta była bardzo dokłada, wykorzystali pełnię swych sił zbrojnych oraz ludzi z Lion wiernych ideałom Leona, posiadali szpiegów w szeregach wroga, utworzyli nawet oddział szamanów wody na podstawie informacji zdobytych podczas najazdów z nad morza. Wszystko to jednak zawiodło. Gdy tylko udało im się dostać do Twierdzy okazała się ona pułapką a egzekucja Ludvica była już zakończona. Tamtego dnia armia Lock wraz z Generałem Rochem została wybita do nogi. Los Lock spadł na barki Clary, która nie dźwignęła by tego brzemienia gdyby nie Leon Lion (później Leon "Lew Morski") który po wygnaniu z rodzinnych stron postanawia pomóc ludności Lock. Wiele lat później, jako generał umiera na polu bitwy odpierając ataki ze strony Lion jednak Lock mogło sobie poradzić już bez niego. W niewiadomych okolicznościach Clara poczęła syna (przypuszcza się iż ojcem był właśnie Leon). Lucian van Lock w wieku szesnastu lat został najmłodszym i najmądrzejszym w dotychczasowej historii wodzem jaki prowadził Lock. Dzięki jego dowodzeniu ostatecznie odparto najeźdźców z nad morza, umocniono granice, wynegocjowano chwilowy rozejm z rodem Lion (wówczas już rodem Leoheart) oraz zagwarantowano Lock stabilność gospodarczą na wiele lat dzięki założeniu "Sojuszu Wschodniego". Przez następne pokolenia wodzowie Lock mieli Luciana za wzór, starali się kontynuować jego idee dbając o sojusz i walcząc o pokój jednocześnie broniąc terenów przed atakami wrogów sojuszu. Po ogłoszeniu zawieszenia broni pomiędzy ośmioma miastami-państwami Lock obrało sobie za cel eksplorację terenów morskich. To dzięki ich pomocy nawiązano współpracę z krajami leżącymi za pustynią końca świata (np.Whild Marsh)co umożliwiło wcielenie ich do Unii. Headland '- ''Około sześćset lat temu tereny w centrum zostały okrzyknięte własnością klanu Twinhead (nazwa wywodzi się z legendy o dwugłowym smoku, który widnieje w herbie do dziś). Ich oczątkowe działania militarne czy dyplomatyczne nie są zbyt porywające. Przez ponad sto lat Twinhead siedziało cicho nie wychylając ubogiej armii za granice swych terenów, mieli jednak szczęście że nikt ich wówczas nie podbił. Ich podejście zmieniło się gdy wódz Wiliam Twinhead I widząc iż Alistar II "Wolny" nieradzi sobie z rządzeniem, rozpoczyna walkę o odebranie terytoriów Crossing. Jeszcze przed śmiercią Wiliama I Twinhead odbiło Crossing połowę ich ziem. Jego Następca Wiliam II wychowany w tym dostatku jaki zapewniło im podbicie bogatych ziem Crossingów ograniczył się do umacniania granic. Nie wykorzystał szansy do zniszczenia sąsiada co odbiło się w następnym pokoleniu kiedy to armie Twinhead musiały stanąć na przeciw straszliwej mocy nowych sprzymierzeńców Crossingów, klanu Bellbloom. Ziemie które niegdyś podbili zostały im szybko zabrane na rzecz poprzednich właścicieli. Wówczas nie zostali podbici jedynie dlatego iż Crossing nie chciało rozdzielać zbytnio swych straży na granicach tak jak Twinhead podczas swych podbojów co przyczyniło się do ich porażki. Pomimo małej ilości ziem, Twinhead posiadało ogromną liczbę ludności co oznaczało imponującą siłę militarną jak na tak małe terytorium. Mając tak liczną armię Rudolf Twinhead I odpierał wszystkie ataki wrogich plemion. Zaplanował też podbój okolicznych ziem w celu powiększenia terenów Twinhead. Choroba uniemożliwiła mu uczestniczenie w kampanii dlatego też jego syn Ryszard Twinhead I poprowadził plan ojca. Pomimo dokonania kilku podbojów nie udało się zrealizować marzenia Rudolfa I, w dodatku Ryszard zginął a Twinhead zostało bez przywódcy. Wojska po raz kolejny zostały zmobilizowane jedynie do obrony a mieszkańcy zostali z pytaniem "Kto nas poprowadzi?". Pomimo sprzeciwu kilku urzędników chcących zagarnąć władzę dla siebie, ogłoszono iż zgodnie z tradycją, którą zapoczątkował pierwszy wódz Wilhelm Twinhead, "bohater ,który zabił dwugłowego smoka godzien jest zasiąść na tronie przywódcy". Wielu śmiałków rozpoczęło poszukiwania, niektórzy próbowali walczyć ze smokami chcąc pokazać że mają odpowiednią siłę. Ostatecznie władza przypadła pewnemu młodzieńcowi, który wykazał się inicjatywą i sprytem, odnajdując najprawdziwszy miecz Wilhelma, ten którym zgładzono legendarną bestię. Od tamtej pory nowy wódz, Gerald Headland I miał tylko jedno marzenie, pokój. W tym marzeniu poparł go inny młody władca, Lucian van Lock co dało początek "Sojuszowi Wschodniemu". Syn Geralda, Wiliam Headland III oraz już znacznie starszy Lucian wspomogli Alistara VIII "Nieszczęsnego" przyłączając Crossing do sojuszu i ostatecznie pokonując klan Bellbloom. Następnie sojusz rozpoczął walkę ze wspólnymi wrogami. Na główny ogień poszło "Przymierze Księżyca" w skład którego wchodziło Whitehorse oraz Smocza Czerń. Nieustannie też odpierali ataki klanu Leoheart, którzy za wrogów mieli należące do sojuszu Lock. Po kolejnych stu latach wojny siedmiu a potem ośmiu plemion nadchodzi moment, w którym oficjalnie zostaje nadana nazwa Headland a przedstawiciele "Sojuszu Wschodzniego" za inicjatywą Geralda Headlanda II ogłaszają zawieszenie broni pomiędzy wszystkimi ośmioma miastami-państwami. Przez prawie cały kolejny wiek ludzie z Headland pilnowali by nie dochodziło do nowych konfliktów zbrojnych. W końcu Wiliam Headland IV postanawia rozpocząć zjednoczenie ośmiu nacji w jeden wspaniały kraj. W tym celu sadza swego najstarszego syna Wilhelma Headlanda II na tronie nie tylko Headland ale całego sojuszu, który już wtedy oficjalnie zawierał nie trzy a pięć klanów. Drugiego syna Geralda III czyni ambasadorem mającym nawiązać kontakty dyplomatyczne za granicą (główne w Smoczym Szczycie oraz Złotych Piaskach) a najmłodszego, Gabriela II jako dowód intencji pokoju i braku lęku przed zjednoczeniem wysyła by poślubił Felicję Crossing tym samym przedłużając ród Crossing i umacniając więzi sojuszu. I tak w końcu narodził się Ośmiogród a zaraz po nim Unia South Pillar. '''Liowar - Gdy sześćset lat temu Eryk Lion I ostatecznie pozbył się konkurencji założono twierdzę Lion i ogłoszono ją terytorium nowego wspaniałego klanu. Lion bardzo szybko powiększyło swoje granice aż natrafiło na patrole z Lock. Konflikt pomiędzy nimi bardzo szybko się zaostrzył. Bezkompromisowe Lion wypowiedziało im wojnę toczoną bardzo długo. Niecały wiek po powstaniu smoczego rowu konflikt ten był już naprawdę zażarty a Eryk Lion III szykował się do podboju terenów należących do Lock. Jego syn Leon Lion był temu przeciwny, wiedział że pochopne decyzje ojca osłabią obronę co umożliwi najeźdźcom z nad morza wtargnąć na ich włości tak jak zrobili to w Lock. Dumny wódz nie słuchał syna i faktycznie dopuścił do utraty części terytoriów na wybrzeżu. Szybko jednak odbił je po tym jak wojska Lock pozbyły się tamtejszych agresorów. Wiedząc że nie przekona ojca, Leon postanowił zebrać wiernych mu ludzi i sprzymierzyć się Ludvickiem van Lockiem. Następnie pomógł odbić tereny Lock z rąk najeźdźców i wraz z ludźmi z Lock rozpoczął oblężenie na zamek Lion chcąc dokonać zamachu stanu w imię jego nowego klanu, Leuu. Ponosi tam klęskę i wraz ze swym nowym sojusznikiem zostaje pojmany i wtrącony do lochu przez własnego ojca. Po nieudanym drugim szturmie na twierdzę i egzekucji Ludvicka van Locka, Leon zostaje wygnany a na tronie Lion zasiada jego młodszy brat, Leopold Lion II. Leopold agresywnie kontynuował wojnę z Lock i pomimo kilku sukcesów młodo umiera na polu bitwy. W wyniku braku lepszych możliwości losy Lion spadają na barki upośledzonego syna Leopolda, Filipa Liona I. Filip zawsze w towarzystwie jednej z trzech sióstr jakkolwiek był w stanie rządzić, za jego panowania armia rozrosła się a granice zostały umocnione, zawarto też tymczasowy rozejm z Lock co ułatwiło poprawę gospodarki. Jednak ludzie szybko się do niego zniechęcili. Główny dowódca sił zbrojnych Lion zabija Filipa i po kilku latach władzy oddaje tron swojemu synowi, Leonardowi I poprzez małżeństwo z najmłodszą z sióstr Filipa i zmieniając klan Lion w klan Leoheart. Niewiele po tym ich konflikt z Lock znów się nasilił. Początkowo jednak nie był tak wyraźny a to za sprawa innego wroga na granicy, nowo wzniesionego Bearmed. Początkowo był to prawdziwy konflikt jednak gdy następca Leonarda, Eryk Leoheart IV zaprzyjaźnił się z władcą Bearmed Gustavem I, pomiędzy tymi dwoma klanami powstała braterska więź, która umożliwiła im spokojną walkę na dwa fronty, Leoheart przeciwko Lock a Bearmed przeciwko Whitehorse. Obaj władcy zmarli w podobnym czasie a w ich rodach zapanowała dziwna atmosfera albowiem po raz pierwszy w historii zarówno Bearmed jak i Leoheart tytuł wodza otrzymała kobieta. Laura Leoheart była pierwszym pełnoprawnym wodzem od czasów założenia Lion a nawet i dłużej. Wbrew stereotypom prowadziła dobrze przemyślaną, agresywną politykę zagraniczną zapewniając kilka spektakularnych zwycięstw. Być może osiągnęła by wiele więcej gdyby nie jej temperament, który ostatecznie zniszczył relacje pomiędzy Leoheart i Bearmed. Rozpoczął się nowy, jeszcze bardziej zawzięty konflikt, którego skutki możemy zobaczyć do dziś. Nawet zawieszenie broni nie zatarło głęboko wpojonej urazy. Niewiele po tym zostaje założony Ośmiogród a Leonard Leoheart III nadał swym terenom nowe miano, Liowar co miało być pamiątką po starych dziejach grodu i otwierać okno na przyszłość. Bearmed - Trochę ponad trzysta lat temu ze Wzgórz Bestii zeszły wojownicze klany barbarzyńców (według nieoficjalnych przekazów ustnych dawni uchodźcy ze Smoczego Szczytu). Postanowiwszy zaprzestać koczowniczego trybu życia ich ludzie zbudowali osadę a władzę nad wszystkimi jej mieszkańcami zdobył zwycięzca brutalnych zawodów o nazwie "Jakt" (polegających na polowaniu jedynie przy użyciu gołych rąk), był nim Gustav Bearmed I (miano swe otrzymał za zabicie podczas "Jakt'u" górskiego niedźwiedzia). Lud Bearmed szybko został wciągnięty w wojnę plemion walcząc z rodami Whitehorse oraz Leoheart. Gustav I z czasem jednak zaprzyjaźnił się z przywódcą Leoheart, Erykiem IV. Postanowili wspierać się w walce co zabezpieczyło front z jednej strony dla obydwu nacji. Gdy stary Gustav zmarł władzę po nim odziedziczyła jego córka Hildegarda, która zgodnie z nową tradycją pokonała swych braci podczas "Jakt'u". Hildegarda Bearmed starała się podtrzymać sojusz z Leoheart, które na wzór Bearmed również mianowało wodzem kobietę. Niestety przyjaźń pomiędzy Hildą i Laurą pewnej nocy zmieniła się w zażartą nienawiść. Nikt do końca nie wie o co poszło szanownym pannom, jednak kłótnia przeniosła się na ludność ich grodów i trwa do dziś choć nikt już nie wie po co. Samo Bearmed z kolei oprócz błahych konfliktów zbrojnych przeciwko Leoheart zasłynęło niezwykłą walecznością. Stało się to dzięki drugiemu synowi Hildy, Bernardowi Bearmed I, wspaniałemu władcy i dowódcy, który nigdy nie ugiął się przed siłami "Przymierza Księżyca" i odparł każdy atak ze strony Whitehorse. W czasach rozejmu wnuk Bernarda I, Bernard Bearmed II wiedząc o odwiecznej walce Leoheart i Lock postanawia wspomóc tych drugich na arenie politycznej wcielając Bearmed do "Sojuszu Wschodniego". Przez kolejne lata jedynym zagrożeniem dla Bearmed były schodzące ze wzgórz potwory, wówczas rytualny "Jakt" został zastąpiony regularnymi polowaniami na bestie co dało początek kampaniom przeciw potworom jakie dziś organizuje się w Ośmiogrodzie co pół roku a określenie "Jakt" oznacza w Bearmed pojedynek stosowany do rozwiązania rozmaitych sporów, którego wynik jest niepodważalny. Whitemount - Początki historii grodu Whitemount nie są zbyt dokładnie znane z racji tego iż od czasu zjednoczenia przez Egona Whitehorse I lud Whitehorse całą swoją uwagę skupiał na wojsku i podbojach pobliskich terenów. Wynikiem tego był brak jakichkolwiek zapisów lub kronik. Wiadomo jednak, że początkowo głównym celem Whitehorse był podbój zachodu i terenów należących do Smoczego Szczytu oraz szybki rozwój militarny. Pomimo niewielu sukcesów legiony tarczowników oraz pierwsza w historii Ośmiogrodu kawaleria budziły podziw i strach w sercach pobliskich ludów. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego w końcu nie tylko rzucili wyzwanie smoczym kapłanom ale i byli w stanie zwyciężać z ich wojskami wspieranymi przez potężne smoki. Ostatnim władcą pożądającym podbicia Smoczego Szczytu był Helmut Whitehorse II, który objął władzę po powstaniu smoczego rowu. Zaszedł aż pod bramy Smoczej Czerni, tam jednak jego armia została zmiażdżona a on sam zginął. Jego syn Egon III postanowił więc skupić się na podbojach z drugiego frontu, najeżdżał więc Crossing oraz Twinhead. Pomimo znacznych strat po latach walki z zachodem, legioniści z Whitehorse podbili wiele ziem nieustraszenie stawiając czoła nawet potężnym magom klanu Bellbloom. W końcu jednak Adolf Whitehorse I zauważył słabość swych poprzedników. Ich odwieczne dążenie za marzeniem o imperium i nieustanny rozwój technik militarnych doprowadził do wyczerpania wielu surowców i zaniedbania gospodarki. By uniknąć samorozpadu Adolf I wyciągnął rękę w stronę dawnych wrogów, których sytuacja niebyła wiele lepsza. Dzięki zjednoczeniu Whitehorse i nowej Smoczej Czerni utworzone zostało "Przymierze Księżyca". Zapewniając sobie wzajemne wsparcie przymierze rozpoczęło wspólne podboje. Pomimo iż do dziś wielu uważa decyzję Adolfa I za błędną to niewątpliwie pomogłs ona przetrwać Whitehorse w walkach z powstałym niewiele później "Sojuszem Wschodnim" oraz nowym wrogiem, Bearmed. Od czasu powstania "Przymierza Księżyca" polityka Whitehorse zmieniła się. Hubert Whitehorse I skupił się na stworzeniu stabilnej gospodarki a jego następca Egon IV rozpoczął politykę militarną, która nie zapewniała zbyt wielkich sukcesów. Na przekór temu wyszedł jego wnuk Adolf Whitehorse II, który po pewnym incydencie zapragnął całkowitego zniszczenia Bearmed. Przez bardzo długo Bearmed było atakowane lecz nieskutecznie. Ostatecznie Adolf II ginie z ręki Bernarda Bearmed II a jego syn Hugon Whitemount I po ogłoszeniu rozejmu pomiędzy ośmioma nacjami raz na zawsze kończy z ideą mocarstwa i skupia się na polityce wewnętrznej. Niedługo potem "Przymierze Księżyca" rozpada się a Whitemount szuka nowych sprzymierzeńców chcąc rozpętać nowa wojnę. Gdy jednak Leoheart odmawia a "Sojusz Wschodni" zyskuje nowych członków, Whitemount niechętnie staje się częścią Ośmiogrodu. Crowsong - Pięćset lat temu w wyniku powstania smoczego rowu część Smoczego Szczytu została oddzielona i pozostawiona sama sobie. Tą częścią były tereny Smoczej Czerni. Od ponad wieku Smoczy Szczyt zmagał się z legionami z Whitehorse to też teraz Smocza Czerń stała się dla nich idealnym kąskiem. Pod pod wodzą smoczego kapłana Magnusa udaje im się jednak przetrwać i zniechęcić Whitehorse do dalszych najazdów. Przez kolejne sto pięćdziesiąt lat Magnus prowadził rządy terroru w Smoczej Czerni (uważa się iż zawarł pakt z Mazoku by uzyskać nieśmiertelność). W końcu jednak zostaje obalony przez własny lud któremu przewodził Anton Blakraven, potężny baleomanta. Anton zostaje jednak przeklęty, mając niewiele czasu ustanawia prawo na mocy którego Smoczą czernią władać będzie rada złożona z niemniej niż trzech uznanych i wpływowych obywateli. Wyzwolony lud miał jednak wiele problemów. Pomocną dłoń wyciągnął do nich ówczesny władca Whitehorse, Adolf Whitehorse I. Zaoferował im współprace w wyniku czego założono "Przymierze Księżyca". Razem rozpoczynają walkę z "Sojuszem Wschodnim" chcąc stworzyć potężne państwo. Wojska Smoczej Czerni skupiły się więc na walkach ze znienawidzonym Crossing, które od upadku Magnusa wysyłało misjonarzy chcąc "nawrócić" sąsiadów. Prawie stuletnią walkę przerywa nagłe pojawienie się nowego uczestnika wojny, frakcji zwanej "Lasem Słońca". Oddzielając Smoczą Czerń od Crossing, Las Słońca stał się nowym celem podbojów. Rada Smoczej Czerni wiedząc o potężnych artefaktach i wiedzy tajemnej posiadanej przez wysłanników z Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca postanawia wykraść ich sekrety, ci jednak okazali się znacznie potężniejsi i odparli wszystkie ataki. Wkrótce po tym ogłoszono rozejm pomiędzy ośmioma nacjami. Radzie Smoczej Czerni nie podobało się to, ich sprzymierzeńcy Whitehorse przegrali i zaakceptowali rozejm co sprowokowało Smoczą Czerń do rozwiązania przymierza. Przez następne lata rada próbowała wykraść sekrety Lasu Słońca i stworzyć własne magiczne imperium, nie udało im się to jednak. Ponad pół wieku od rozpoczęcia rozejmu ludność Smoczej Czerni zaczęła się buntować i próbować obalić radę. W końcu "Sojusz Wschodni" wychodzi z propozycją zjednoczenia ośmiu nacji i założenia wspólnego państwa. Wówczas po wielu próbach Smocza Czerń zostaje rozwiązana a na jej miejscu powstaje Crowsong, które dopełnia założenia Ośmiogrodu. Od tamtej pory Rada z Crowsong zawsze składa się z sześciu osób: Sołtysa wioski Badrock, osoby najbogatszej, osoby najbardziej szanowanej, wpływowej osoby znającej się na polityce, Mistrza Gildii Strzelców oraz Arcymaga gildii Czarnych magów. Garden - Około dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat temu w ciągu jednej nocy pojawiło się miasto należące do frakcji znanej jako "Las Słońca". Kraj Wschodzącego Słońca (znany obecnie jako Imperium Słońca) postanowił wysłać swoich ludzi w celu rozszerzenia wpływów i pozyskiwania nowych członków, po to właśnie stworzyli oni magicznie miasto na granicy pustyni świetlików. Miasto to pechowo znalazło się w środku wojny siedmiu plemion czyniąc ją wojną ośmiu plemion. Mieli jednak swoją własna misję dlatego też jedynie odpierali ataki sąsiadów. Leżące na wschodzie Crossing szybko odpuściło gdy z pustyni zstąpili nowi wrogowie jednak drugi sąsiad Lasu Słońca pożądał ich tajników magii. Gdy po latach ataków ogłoszono zawieszenie broni Las Słońca wielokrotnie odpierał próby infiltracji i wykradzenia swych tajemnic przez Smoczą Czerń. W tym czasie przygotowania do podbojów dla których stworzono Las Słońca były prawie skończone. Zebrano nowych magów z zewnątrz i przygotowano magiczne przedmioty, schwytano też wielu niemagicznych niewolników podczas odpierania ataków ze Smoczej Czerni i pustyni świetlików. Nastąpił jednak pewien rozłam. Niektórzy magowie przestali się zgadzać z ideałami Imperium co doprowadziło do wojny domowej. Zwolennicy Imperium chcąc zakończyć spór jak najszybciej zaproponowali otwartą walkę na terenie miasta. Przeciwnicy zgodzili się wiedząc że nie mając przewagi liczebnej będą mogli zaskoczyć swych przeciwników uwalniając niewolników i wykorzystując ich w walce. Ostatecznie walka przeciągnęła się na całe tygodnie. W końcu w akcie desperacji przywódca przeciwników zwabił większość najwyższych magów do pałacu gdzie wyczarował ogromne drzewo które pochłonęło zarówno jego wrogów jak i jego samego. Po tym wydarzeniu zwolennicy poddali się i wrócili do Imperium Słońca a Las Słońca został ogłoszony jako Garden, niepodległe miasto-państwo. Niewiele po tym Garden przyłączyło się do "Sojuszu Wschodniego" a następnie stało się częścią Ośmiogrodu. Ostatnie Wydarzenia